The disclosure relates to ion exchangeable alkali aluminosilicate glasses. More particularly, the disclosure relates to yttria-containing alkali aluminosilicate glasses. Even more particularly, the disclosure describes examples of yttria-containing alkali aluminosilicate glasses having high levels of hardness and elastic modulus.
Hard transparent cover materials such as single crystal sapphire are sometimes used as protective layers in glass articles such as cover glass or display windows for consumer electronic devices. While hard coatings can provide suitable increases in hardness, such coatings are susceptible to contact delamination.